Take To The Sky
by words-with-dragons
Summary: "Because ever since he was little, all Rev wanted to do was fly." Dedicated to Jamocha101 and CartoonCaster21


**Disclaimer: I do not own Loonatics Unleashed, no matter how much I cry and beg for it.**

**Inspiration: Take To The Sky by Owl City**

_Birdseye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you_  
><em> Wide eyes will always brighten the blue<em>  
><em> Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery <em>  
><em>'Cause after all those wings will take you up so high<em>  
><em>So bid the forest floor goodbye <em>  
><em>As you race the wind and take to the sky <em>  
><em>You take to the sky<em>

**Dedicated to Jamocha101 and my friend CartoonCaster21, because they both love Rev Runner. =)**

* * *

><p>As a little land bird, Rev always dreamed of flying. It was originally why he liked running so much. He used to believe that if he ran fast enough and flap his wings hard enough he would get off the ground. He had learned since then that this was not possible, even if afterwards he would still secretly try.<p>

On the rare plane trip with his parents, usually to visit a relative or family friend who lived quite far away, he would always run to where he would be sitting with his mother or father or brother and grab the window seat. His parents understood his fascination, even though they privately thought it was a bit weird, and it seemed Rip was always too slow to complain. During the whole plane ride Rev would press his face to the window, looking in awe at the raw beauty of the world he saw below, people and cars looking like ants. When he was little he'd stick out his arms and pretend to fly, and although even at the age of nine, he would still pretend but do it more discreetly.

When he was a pre-teen he read books and books about flight, his heroes the famous Wright Brothers who invented the first airplane, and a close second to his heroes was none other than Leonardo da Vinci, who although unsuccessful at having men fly, he drew many incredible designs.

Rev continued to run for the track team at his school and competed at tournements, but he still loved flight as much as ever. Whenever he visited the zoo he always stayed at the penguin exhibit, because while the non-anthro roadrunner lived in the desert, both birds, like Rev and the anthro roadrunners, couldn't fly. Even though Roadrunners and penguins lived in completely different climates, Rev felt sympathetic to the black and white bird.

He always loved science, occasionally tinkering with small gagdets, a secret goal in mind that he never told anyone; not even his little brother Rip. He wanted to build something that would make him fly. Not like a plane, or a helicopter or anything else, but something like a microchip that would lower gravity levels in his body and allow him to fly.  
>He knew it was dangerous, oh yes he knew. Even though it was an old myth, he found the myth about Icarus Daedalus fascinating; the idea of a man with metal wings that worked. Of course it hadn't ended so well for Daedalus' son Incarus; he had plummetted to his death.<p>

The oldest Runner child hoped he would be more successful.

Even in this futuristic age, some people still objected to flying, going by the old saying "If man was born to fly he would've been born with wings." Rev thought this didn't make any sense, seeing as number one: he wasn't a man and number two: he DID have wings, and yet couldn't fly. The whole idea greatly frusterated him.

He loved his rocket boots when he worked as a delivery boy. He still hadn't achieved his goal, but he figured this was the closest he would ever get. Firing up the boots, Rev hoped this would solve his work problems; although he secretly thought his boss Cookie was discriminating him for being an anthro instead of a human.

The meteor hit, and Rev joined the Loonatics.

The first day in the tower with the team, after an associate of Zadavia's had explained what the radiation had done; but didn't know their powers yet, they would have to figure it out themselves, was very eventful. After all it's not every day Rev got pushed off the tallest point of the tower. Duck had run to try out his jetpack, and not seeing where he was going, had pushed Rev off the tower's hangar, without a jetpack.

The roadrunner always described it as the best day of his life.

The wind ruffled and his feathers as he plummetted downward, his arms flailing. But when he was quite close to the ground (he could even see people pointed up at him and wondering what was going on) something that felt like instinct took over. He spread out his wings, allowing him to glide slowly. Realizing that he was now experiencing his life long dream, Rev yelled "Whoo-hoo!" and quickly changed directions, spiraling upwards as he got used to the feeling and how to turn right and left.

After doing some fancy loop-de-loops and tricks he realized his new teammates must be worried about him, so Rev moved himself upward and landed back on the landing, finding that Duck's jetpack had malfunctioned before the mallard could jump off to go help, and Tech was scrambling to make more.

Even though his teammates had been scared and worried, they smiled along with him when he told them he could fly.

Rev Runner could finally take to the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this. Please review! =)<strong>


End file.
